


Let Me Dance Into Your Heart

by LoviMcFright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviMcFright/pseuds/LoviMcFright
Summary: "I know, but she deserves better than me. This is why I thought of leaving the group!"
Tilau is your average twenty-two year old trying to get by in life along with her twelve friends. However things turn south when she gets caught in the middle of her dongsaeng's love life. Why did her dongsaeng have to fall in love with Dino from Seventeen of all people? All Tilau wanted was to get to work on time.
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Set in 2021





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Note this is on my Wattpad account as well*

I was sure I made it official that I hated Mondays. Mondays were when Zev unnie seemed to strike creative inspiration, but always left her sheet music at home. So as a good dongsaeng I would deliver them. In order to forget that I woke up at 7 a.m. to deliver the sheets, when I actually started work at 2 p.m., I'd stop by the Fan Base Café for a pick me up.

Upon entering the café I was met with a bear hug that sent me flying toward the floor, said attacker included.

"Unnie!" Sadi, my hyperactive dongsaeng, yelled. I laughed at my dongsaeng as I stood up and she headed back behind the counter.

"Good morning to you too Sadi, Shan." I said before giving a small wave to my other dongsaeng that worked in the same café.

"Unnie since you're going to drop Zevri unnie her sheet music can you give this to Dino oppa? He said that his throat was hurting since yesterday. Oh..! I also made him lunch since he said they put them on a low sugar diet." Sadi said as she presented a thermo full of tea, a lunch box, and two English coffees.

It was times like these when I was sure my dongsaeng was in love with Dino. However the two had confessed their love for each other a long time ago, but thought it was best to avoid dating. Sadi had said it was for the best so she wouldn't cause Dino a scandal. And on the other hand Dino said it was so my dongsaeng would be safe from getting attacked by fans.

The two however always used me as a messenger. Sadi would always have foods and drinks for me to give Dino while he would have a charm or small plush for me to give Sadi in return. My dongsaeng had received so many charms that she broke her favorite four and put them together into one charm which always stayed on her phone.

"I will, but don't act surprised when I show up after work with something for you." I said as I picked up the drinks and lunch box.

On the way out I could hear a faint 'Unnie!' being yelled by Sadi. The drive to the Pledis building was only 30 minutes which was pretty fast for a Monday. After parking and grabbing everything I walked to the front door and was let in by security. Security was used to me coming in to deliver things for Zevri since I seemed to be the only one that could tame 'Satan' when she was in the zone.

Once I reached unnie's floor I lightly knocked on the door before entering. Just, because I was the only one that could tame 'Satan' didn't mean that I didn't suffer from outlashings.

"Thank you Tillie. I got the track just right this morning before I realized I left my sheets at home." Zevri said as she took the sheets and coffee.

"I better get ice cream later for waking up at 7 in the morning for you unnie." I whined as I sat down in the chair next to unnie.

"I will, but you enjoy making these deliveries." Zevri said before sipping her coffee.

"I only do since I get to see what Dino got Sadi. Where is he by the way?" I asked sipping the rest of my coffee.

" He's in the practice room. It's two floors down you can't miss it with all the noise they make."

"Thanks unnie, see you later."

I said as I got a grunt in response since Zevri went back into her zone. I disposed of my cup in the trash before I left walking down the stairs only to be stopped by Seventeen's vocal trainer. We had become well acquainted with each other since Dino needed someone to drive him to and from his late night trips to the café.

"Morning Tilau-ah. Making another delivery?" He asked giving me a warm smile.

"Morning to you too Doogi oppa. The same as usual. Oh do you know where Dino is? I have lunch that Sadi made for him." I asked pointing to the lunch box in my hand.

"Well the boys just finished practicing so they're changing to go on a schedule. Can you talk to Dino though? It seems like something's bothering him, but he won't talk about it." He said with worry in his voice as well as a pleading face.

"Sure. The practice room is at the end of the hall right?"

"Yes, thank you." He said as we separated. I then continued to walk into the practice room after knocking.

"Noona!" Dino yelled as he gave me a bear hug.

"How's my dongsaeng doing? Doogi oppa said something's been bothering you." We let go of eachother and I frowned.

"I'm fine noona." Dino said before he started to clean up the mess in the room.

"No you're not. This is about Sadi isn't it?" I said noticing how he quickly stiffened.

"Noona you know we can't-" I cut him off.

"You can't or you won't? Dino I know you and this is ridiculous!" I yelled back frustrated with my dongsaeng.

"I know, but she deserves better than me. This is why I thought of leaving the group!"

"Lee Chan." We both froze.

"Seungcheol hyung..."

"What's this about leaving the group?" S.coups asked with a worried expression and arms crossed.

"LEAVING!?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first Seventeen Fan-fiction so please be patient with me.
> 
> I'll try to update regularly, but I also have a MONSTA X Fan-fiction I'm starting to write so...
> 
> Can anyone guess who yelled at the end?


End file.
